Full Circle
by starlies
Summary: Sometimes, it seems like our story was just one battle after another, but so much happened in between. A nanowrimo project I am working on :)
1. Manifest Blood

I awoke screaming.

There was blood everywhere - I'd hit straight through the stomach, and the red just kept flowing and flowing. I felt nauseous as I glanced at my hands - they were stained. I murdered him, I murdered him _, I murdered him._

Suddenly, the tent door opened and he was there, holding a stave so he may see through the consuming darkness. "Robin?" he asked cautiously. "Robin, what's wrong?"

The illumination from the stave shone on my desperate stare up to the doorway. My hands shook in front of me and my heart raced uncontrollably at a billion knots a minute. Helplessly, I attempted to catch my breath between whimpers. "I'm so-" I sobbed. "I'm... I'm sorry, I'm- "

Chrom carefully stepped over and sat next to me on the mattress and, hesitantly, folded me into a gentle embrace. I laid my my head against his chest - even though such intimacy would be chastised if most any if our peers saw an unwed couple in such a situation. I had no regard. The sobs just kept on and on. I needed to hear the steady, reassuring rhythm of his heart, or else my insides may crumble apart under the weight of my own anxiety. My entire body shook, all the way into my bones - but Chrom's arms fortified my spirit enough so I wouldn't dissolve then and there.

He held me there for some time, therapeutically combing my hair with his fingers as the panic slowly subsided. "What happened?" he asked. I sought comfort in the familar, low tone of his voice. "I thought you'd been attacked... was it a nightmare?"

"Chrom... I... I killed you," I choked, and buried my face in his chest.

"It's only a dream," he whispered. "It's okay. I'm alive, and I'm here with you now. Don't worry."

"I'm scared... Chrom, it felt so real. It still feels real, in fact. Like a real memory, as if, as if..." I was too frantic and confused to formulate my thoughts. How could I know anything about real memories? I had none. And yet Chrom's blood on my hands evoked such real trepidation in me - real trepidation of myself. Even I didn't understand where I came from, or the true extent of my powers. What would really become of Chrom and me?

He shushed me and pressed his lips atop my head. "No, Robin. I trust you, and I believe - I know - that you'll never do anything to hurt me, or any of us for that matter."

I shut my eyes tightly. "I'm scared," I whimpered. Normally, I would never expose such sentiments to my comrades. And yet, here I was, with all of my deepest, rawest emotions laid out for only Chrom to see, as I fell into deep, dark slumber in his arms.

* * *

Hello! I am back. For the first time, I am attempting a nanowrimo! ! Yay! But I am very busy, unfortunately, due to this issue called school. (Basically, I hate myself enough to take ap classes and work part time.) So please bear with me!

Chapter 2 is completely written already as well, and I will upload within the next few days. It is quite a bit longer and happier than this one :)


	2. Fidelity

"Gosh, the ring fits you so nicely! I guess you two really were made for each other - you're so lucky!"

Presently, Lissa and I sat at a table in the courtyard with a handful of tomes around us as we attempted to study, but were sidetracked by conversation. Lissa held my hand in hers as she examined my new jewelry. It was a simple gold band with the Ylissian crest engraved in it - allegedly an heirloom that could be traced back to the hero king Marth himself. Suddenly it had fallen into my possession, and all it took was a question. Looking back on it, Chrom and I had become so close, it was a given that we would be wed eventually. Yet the day we made things official still caught me off guard - I remember he gave quite the nervous proposal, but I made him wait until the war ended, and the beautiful little token was gingerly slipped upon my finger. Despite the ring, I felt as though I wasn't actually getting married (to royal blood no less). We were just going to be together. In love. Forever. Gods, it was actually kind of embarrassing just to think about. But at this moment, I was the happiest I'd been as far as I could recall.

"So, be honest," Lissa said, looking up at me with bright, girlish eyes. "How has the engagement been for the two of you?"

"Well, the engagement..." I began. Engagement. The word still felt funny in my mouth and tasted like sweet syrup on my toungue. "It's going fine. Really, it's just a formality."

Lissa giggled. "Robin, your wedding is next week, and you're still the most level headed person I know! Incredible. Actually, Chrom tries to act the same way, but he's not very good at."

"Oh, that's for sure." I smiled. "Chrom is really excited about the whole thing - he went as far as having wedding rings forged, even though I told him the engagement ring alone was fine. He's trying really hard to make sure that the ceremony is perfect." He was trying a little too hard, in fact. Even in battle, there were seldom occasions I saw Chrom as anxious as he was now that we were planning a wedding together. Every time we met to make preparations - especially with the royal council, who would officiate such an event - he sweat bullets, as if he was about to propose to me all over again.

I didn't think it was me causing his nervousness anymore, however. When we were alone, Chrom was the most overjoyed person nowadays, giddy enough for the two of us. But at the time he proposed, Chrom still thought that Emmeryn would be here to support the organization of a royal wedding wedding, as the reigning queen. Now the task fell to the next in line, along with a plethora of other responsibilities that Chrom tried his hardest to handle with the same grace and fortitude as his elder sister. He sought the same influence she had over the nation, but the evolution was gradual and tenuous. When Emmeryn passed away, I saw Chrom at his most despondent state; weeping as the rain drenched his body; and he became a new person.

Thank goodness the most painful parts of the rain were over now. I heard familiar footsteps and turned around to see my fiancée entering the courtyard, golden sunlight bathing him like a sort of godly figure. We smiled at each other, and I rose from my seat to find myself in his embrace, almost forgetting that we weren't alone in the garden. Bashfully, I stepped away.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he sighed. "Has your studying gone well?"

"We've gotten a lot done today!" Lissa replied. "Well, sort of. We talked a lot - I talked a lot. But anyways, how are you, brother?"

"I'm..." Chrom scrunched his nose a bit as he thought of an appropriate response. "Well, I was meeting with the council. Again."

"What for this time?" I inquired.

He chuckled. "Nothing, really. Nothing new, anyway; we're still working mostly on rebuilding the areas of the country damaged in the war. But I'm glad I've finished all I need to do today because... well, you see, b-because, um..."

I noticed Lissa eyeing her elder brother with a mischievous grin and giggling uncontrollably at his stammering. "What is it? Spit it out," I said, looking up at him with a half-glare, half-smirk.

Chrom turned a hue of rosy red. "Robin, well, I was wondering if you would, perhaps, like to go out, on a date," he finally managed.

"A real date?"

"Yes. We've never had that chance before, but you deserve such. Let's spend the day together, just us."

We'd been engaged for around a year at this point, and still, Chrom made me feel as if my insides were floating within my body. I put my hand to my face to hide it. "Oh, Chrom, I would love that," I replied.

"Are you two leaving right this moment?" Lissa interjected.

"Of course!" Chrom answered, to my surprise. Affectionately, he took my hand and away we were, escaping from the palace.

* * *

The morning sun still shone as we trotted down the road on Tana, Chrom's gorgeous chocolate - brown horse. My arms wrapped around him tightly from behind; of all the memories I could recall, the skill of horse riding was not one of them. I was actually nearly as bad with animals as Chrom was - we were lucky that Tana was the most benign horse on the face of the Earth. Anyone, from ruffians to rowdy children to a pair of starry-eyed lovers, could be provided transport on her.

We rode on the gentle dirt path the lead out of the capital, past increasingly smaller homes and shops. Soon enough, the grandeur of Ylissitol would be little more than a memory to us, and we could be back to how things used to be - travelling about the serenity of the countryside, immersed in its crisp air and infinite spaciousness. Though I could do without the interruption of battle, I missed these days with Chrom. Confinement to the big city didn't suit us well - what place did a Shepherd have behind walls, anyway?

"Are you hungry?" he asked, catching me in a daydream about meadows and blue skies.

"What? Oh, honestly, I haven't even thought about that," I admitted. "But I suppose a meal would be nice."

"What would you like?"

"Umm..." This was the absolute worst question to ask me, the person notorious for their capability of eating literally anything. I realized how unfamiliar the outskirts of the capital were, but soon enough, we spotted a quaint little noodle shop. Chrom slid off Tana and lead her to the roadside, caught me as I dismounted, and parted the curtains of the restaurant as I entered. It was really more of a roadside stand, but I was drawn in by the appetizing aroma - staple foods, like bread and noodles, were my favorites. Among the lunch crowd gathered at the counter, Chrom and I managed to find a pair of seats and ordered a meal.

"I wish I could have taken you somewhere nicer," Chrom confessed, careful to be heard amid the chatter of customers and clamor of cooking. "But there's some place I'd like to take you."

"Don't worry about it," I replied happily. "This happens to be my favorite kind of food. We're together, after all, and that's what makes me happy."

Chrom made a funny grin and blushed. "Speaking of which, have you noticed? Look behind you." I turned to see, posted on the wall of the restaurant, an announcement of a wedding ceremony - specifically, for my own impending marriage. "As you can guess, Frederick has been quite enthusiastic about all this. He's been riding around the kingdom posting these for us. I know you're probably embarrassed, but -"

He was interrupted by the placement of two steaming bowls of food in front of us. "I don't mind at all, actually," I encouraged. "I'm just ecstatic to be getting married!"

Chrom's eyes lit up, and all he could do was stare at me for a moment, as if the surrounding environment had all but disappeared completely. "Me too," he said, only loud enough for me to hear.

I grinned back at him. "Now, stop ogling me and eat before it gets cold." On a whim, I did the cheesy, lovey-dovey thing, and picked up some of Chrom's noodles to feed him myself. Quickly, he became flustered and hid his face as he ate the food. I doubled over, giggling uncontrollably at his embarrassment.

"What - why did you do that?!" he exclaimed, red in the face.

"A good tactician understands the element of surprise," I teased. I smiled pleasantly at him; of all the people in the world, Chrom was the only person I would act like this with. He was the only one.

* * *

"You never finished saying at the restaurant - Chrom, just where are you taking me?" I asked after we hit the road again.

"You'll see," he replied simply. "It won't take long to get there, especially since there shouldn't be any battles this time..."

We traveled for a while longer, failing to track time. Sometimes we'd be occupied by conversation; others, we enjoyed the comfortable silence of the bucolic atmosphere and the reassuring presence of each other. All I needed was to rest my head against him to be wrapped in a blanket of gentle, loving feeling.

I had nodded off for only a moment when Chrom halted Tana, awakening me. "We've arrived," he said as he helped me down.

I surveyed the area; I was surrounded by a peaceful field, and in the distance, I saw the hamlet of Southtown. Faintly, I could detect the familiar, verdant scent of the green grass and amiable spring flowers that gathered around my boots. A cool breeze brushed my neck and rustled my hair. At once, I realized I was in a sacred location - my birthplace, so to speak.

"Chrom... this is where we met," I whispered, on the verge of tears.

He took my hand tenderly in his, and I gazed up into his dark, ocean-blue eyes. "That's why I brought you here. I just felt that, well, of all the places to go before we're married, we should be here. I felt drawn here, if that makes sense. I mean, it seems like such a random place, and-"

"This isn't absurd at all," I interjected. "There is a sort of magic here, don't you think? A magic that brings us together. Call it fate or what you will, but I believe there's a reason that you were the one to pull me out of this meadow."

He smiled and pulled me closer, so I was wrapped up in the protection of his arms. "Robin, I swear, I am incredibly in love with you, and I will make you happy. No matter what."

"I love you, too," I breathed, and with that, I consolidated the centimeters of space between us, pressing my lips against his. He made me feel so beautiful, and I floated, light as a butterfly, on the warmth of his passion. For a long time, we remained just like that. It was as if the beginning and end of our entire world was right there, right in the middle of the meadow.

* * *

And there you have it - this chapter has been fluff city. Originally, it was going to be shorter, but I wanted to explore their relationship a bit. So thank you for sitting through 2000 words of puppy love! (Looking at it that way, this one chapter is longer than what I wrote for last fic, nearly three years ago. Wow!)

Good news - chapter three is halfway complete already! As well as that, I have a solid idea of what I'm writing for chapter four, and I know how this story will end. The entire thing shouldn't be too long (perhaps around ten chapters?). Since I am notoriously bad about finishing writings I start, I really want to complete this one! _

I'm playing Sacred Stones right now, so Tana managed to make a cameo of sorts in this chapter. Perhaps my next fic will be on Sacred Stones? Is that game still relevant? ^^; Anyways, thanks for the read! Comments/critiques are appreciated!


	3. Something Created, Something Destroyed

Our wedding day was, for the most part, a blur to me. It began before dawn, when I was awoken by Lissa and Maribelle - my personal stylists for the day. They immediately lugged me out of bed and into the dressing room, where I was effectively held hostage for eyebrow-plucking, hair-arranging, and cheek-rouging. To finish my personal preparations, the girls immersed me in the flowing white garb of a traditional Ylissian wedding and allowed me to view myself in the looking glass. Although I normally cared little for appearances, I felt exquisite that day. I delicately traced the intricate twist of my hair and the silky dress fabric that sparkled like snow, awe-struck at my own appearance.

Suddenly, I was whisked away to the ceremony in the palace's great hall. Frederick stood in place of the father of the bride, appearing magnanimous in his finest dress clothes. While we prepared for our walk, I caught him tearing up a bit; though later, he would refuse to admit it.

And then we were thrust into the aisle. As Frederick escorted me, I stepped with the utmost conscientiousness, feeling a hundred pairs of eyes focused on me. My attention, however, was directed to one person alone. There he was, my betrothed, the only man I could ever love, standing proudly in formal king's wear as he awaited my arrival. How could I possibly find words to explain how it felt to see his smile at the end of the aisle? The experience was sublime.

I reached the alter and all Chrom and I could do was continue smiling at each other, despite the council's instructions that the monarchs were "supposed" to behave solemnly at official events. We performed our part of the nuptials: we listened to the minister, recited our vows, and sealed it with a kiss. Everything went by so rapidly - suddenly our audience cheered, and Chrom took me by the hand, away from the alter.

As husband and wife, we emerged from the balcony overlooking a massive crowd of the Ylissian public. Our first "official" appearance garnered a tremendously positive response as applause erupted from the onlookers. Chrom leaned closer to me and whispered something, but I was unable to make out his words over the roar of the people. To my astonishment, he quickly pressed his lips against my cheek, turning me a hue of pink and causing another spurt of excitement in our audience.

Soon after the planned appearance, the transition into the reception began. Chrom and I made several meeting with official people, mostly dignitaries from other nations arriving to parley with the newlywed king and queen of Ylisse. For the most part, we repeated the same courteous interactions, save for a hearty handshake from Flavia that left Chrom nursing his fingers, a brusque pat on the back from Basilio, and the absence of any sort of Plegian representative.

Gradually, the band started to warm up, and the air of formalities eased off to allow the wedding ball's initiation. First, of course, I danced with Chrom, who was clearly a bit flustered to dance with me as his bride rather than as a practice partner. Due to my lack of any previous training in the art of ballroom dancing, we had to rehearse this moment thousands of times; and yet now, when he took me by the hand and guided me out on the floor, it felt like magic. We glided around so gracefully, I felt as if my feet never reached the ground. The invisible red strings of lore pulled me closer to him, and we gravitated to each other - but alas, our song ended, and we had to momentarily part.

Enthusiastically, Lissa ran over to us, offered formal congratulations, and requested a dance from her older brother. Chrom naturally obliged, and I stepped into the ensemble of our friends, next to the suit of armor inhabited by Kellam. He too extended his congratulations to me, and we spoke for a moment about how he kept getting mistaken for a displayed suit of armor during the reception, until something odd caught my attention.

Amid the throng of people gathered in the ballroom, a familiar navy-blue figure weaved about. It was Marth, the ever-elusive and enigmatic persona who sporadically appeared and disappeared from our lives. What could she possibly want at our wedding? And so, gathering my confidence, I gave chase, and followed Marth out of the ballroom. Although she was quite nimble, I was able to track her as she exited into the courtyard. Stealthily, I snuck out behind her, avoiding any guests that pleaded for me to stay by claiming I required some "fresh air".

When I emerged into the open atmosphere of the garden, Marth was nowhere to be found. Where on Earth could she have possibly gone? The walls were much to high to be scaled...

I realized the exception to the imposing walls. Silently, I walked over to an overgrowth of vines, careful to hold my garments above the reaches of the lawn. I proceeded to cautiously pull back the plants, revealing the hole Chrom left and the girl sitting in it.

Fearfully, she rose and turned to face me. Her long blue locks were swept to partially conseal her left side, but I could still discern that her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Because I lacked the gall to straightforwardly inquire as to why she came to our wedding uninvited, we stared at each other for a moment uncomfortably. Finally, Marth spoke up. "I... I apologize for attending your wedding unannounced," she admitted.

"That doesn't actually bother me," I consoled. "You've been a great assistance to Chrom and me more than once, and I owe you my deepest gratitude. Though there was no way for us to formally invite you, you are more than welcome to attend, Marth."

"Oh... no, I'm sorry. I must respectfully turn down your invitation." Marth shifted her feet. "It is time I took my leave."

"Why?"

She ignored my question. "...Robin. I congratulate you on your matrimony. Please... never forget your new family. You must support Chrom and... um..." Her eyes darted away from me. "Promise to your husband, and the Shepherds, that you will not fail them."

With that, the young woman called Marth fled, and I, knowing better than to continue my pursuit, returned to the ballroom following the vexing encounter.

* * *

Hello! Surprise surprise, chapter three is already up! And what's more? Chapter four is completely drafted as well! I wrote both in the past two days - I was stuck in band auditions, which is basically just sitting in a room for hours on end to only play 2.5 seconds of audition music. It's especially painful if you, like me, play an instrument like clarinet that has literally 150 people trying out. But at least I got to write...!

I had fun developing this chapter. It's kind of the stringing together of several ideas I had about the royal wedding. I confess, however, that I have never been to a wedding! Luckily this is a fictional realm, so even if I pull a wedding out of my ass, it can still work. :)


	4. Bearing the Future

As Chrom and I returned from a refreshing honeymoon, we blithely began our assimilation to newlywed life. Ylisse found herself in a period of peace following the Plegian War, Chrom was well received as the new exalt, and we were able to spend most of our time together comfortably - attending to minor tasks around the castle, practicing our swordsmanship together, and even attending the weddings of some of our comrades. Following our marriage, a fair amount of the other Shepherds decided to tie the knot as well; even Lissa had recently been asked for her hand in marriage, by Lon'qu, no less.

Of course, life couldn't necessarily be perfect - there was still a pile of royal duties to be executed on a regular basis, and Chrom's oblivious idiosyncrasies still occasionally managed to get on my nerves. Fortunately for us, we fell a little deeper in love every day, and nothing could disrupt the felicity of our marriage.

That is, nothing within _our_ power caused us distress.

Living with Chrom, all I truly desired were simple pleasures. I wanted to be able to wake up next to him every morning, to veiw his sleeping face through white linens and the light of dawn, to take in his scent as I brushed my lips against his cheek to awaken him. Instead, the frequency of my nightmares increased to the point that an uninterrupted slumber was a blessing. Every other morning, I awoke with a start, drenched in sweat and ominous prescience. Sometimes I experienced only a vague terror, but mostly I was caught in the same vehement dream, the nightmare in which my husband perished by my culpable hands. Although Chrom, noble and sympathetic, consoled me every time I woke in anxious panic and celebrated with me the little victories of a good night's rest, I still found myself ruminating over the dreams fairly often. They had become much more than a slight dilemma, manifesting into a foreboding, ugly cloud that stalked me in daily life.

One such night, the nightmare developed further. Everything was the same - a battle, a false victory, a murder - yet this time, I was not satisfied with Chrom's death alone. As if fueled by the slipping away of his life force, my body rose, higher and higher, until it all but consumed the firmament. Dark, nefarious clouds pervaded the world, and Risen emerged from the earth by the thousand. The Shepherds took their opportunity to vengefully attack me, but the efforts were in vain - not only was I responsible for Chrom's death, but I eradicated every one of our comrades. The sight of their blood evoked a twisted sense of delight in me, because now, the entire world, entire universe, was mine, my domain...

"Robin! Robin, please, wake up!"

Sluggishly, I opened my eyes to see Chrom's distressed expression in the half-light of the moon filtering in though the window. "Oh, gods, you've had me so worried," he breathed. "You've been thrashing about and shouting for some time now, in your sleep, and..."

I couldn't understand whatever it was Chrom was attempting to tell me. Not exclusively mentally, but physically as well, I felt horrendous. A heavy migraine throbbed in my brain, feverish heat radiated off my body, and the ugly nausea that sat in my stomach suddenly became apparent to me. Mustering up my strength, I feebly pulled myself out of bed and attempted to move myself outside, but I vomited in the doorway. Chrom frantically called my name, but as he reached me, I collapsed unconscious.

* * *

When I awoke, I was no longer in our bedchamber, but in a room I recognized to be the cleric's quarters. Someone had cleaned me up, dressed me with a fresh gown, and tucked me into the new bed. Now that my fever had subsided, I noticed how nippy the November breeze that floated through the open window was, and pulled the blankets tighter around me.

I spent the next few moments attempting to make sense of the previous night's events, until two familiar figures - Lissa and Maribelle - appeared in the doorway. "Robin! You're awake!" Lissa softly exclaimed. "Oh gods, we were so worried about you. But we only had to leave the room for a moment and, poof! You woke up! I see you're cold - that's good, the fever's down. Let me shut the window for you."

As Lissa crossed the room, Maribelle sat in a wooden chair next to the bed. "Has your condition improved much?" she inquired.

"I feel... I feel weak," I managed. "But there's less pain, and my stomach isn't so upset... what happened? Where's Chrom?"

"Well, about him..." Maribelle gave a slight smirk. "We're not entirely sure yet, but Robin, there may be something we need to talk about."

* * *

Not long following my conversation with Lissa and Maribelle, Chrom entered the room and headed straight for me. "Oh, Robin, I am so relieved to see you feeling better," he said as he took me into a gentle embrace, cautious with me even though I found the strength to sit up again. "How do you feel now?"

"Certainly less ill," I replied. I couldn't contain my smile. "Chrom... I need to tell you something. Or, better yet, I can show you."

"What is it?"

I took his hand, strong and rough from years of swordplay, in mine. "Look at this," I told him as I rolled up my nightshirt and guided his palm to my stomach.

Chrom still appeared slightly perplexed. "What... your stomach?"

I narrowed my eyes at my ever-so-dense husband. "It's a little round, don't you think?" A grin uncontrollably crossed my face, and I held Chrom's hand with both of mine. "Do you see? Chrom, there's a baby there - our baby."

His eyes widened in astonishment. "A... a baby? We... you and I... are going to..."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Exactly, love. We're becoming parents."

A smile spread across Chrom's expression as he lit up with excitement, pulling me into a tighter embrace. "Oh gods, Robin, I'm so happy! We're having a baby!"

I felt the joyous tears of my husband fall on me as we shared the moment together, and I couldn't imagine us being any more blissful that that. Yet the previous night's events still elicited a sentiment of unease in me. The nightmares caused so much trouble for my family already, and their true significance was still out of reach. Now that Chrom and I were expecting our first child, I recalled the promise Marth asked me to make - the promise to safeguard my family - and made up my mind to uphold it.

* * *

Ahhhh I'm actually p embarassed after writing this chapter. ouo cheesy romance is my passion.

I had this one planned out for quite some time now, so it was super easy to write. I imagine that Lissa and Maribelle, as healers, know a thing or two about medicine.

There's not much more than that. Chapter five has been started, and I still appreciate any critique/comment I can get ;u;


	5. At the Corner of Time

Tiny, chubby infant fingers instinctively curled around my single index finger as I let my hand dangle in the crib. She was the prettiest little thing I had ever seen, a radiant blue-haired baby with minor discoloration in her left eye - the Mark of Naga. When she was born, we were initially anxious that the peculiar formation of her eye indicated some sort of blindness, but as she grew, it became apparent that Lucina was rightfully the princess of the halidom.

Chrom stood with me, fawning over our daughter with a twinkle in his eye. Following her arrival, he had fallen completely and utterly infatuated with her, more so than I had anticipated. Even though we had access to the assistance of nurses, Chrom was constantly checking on Lucina between work, and almost always found a way to bring her up in conversation with others. Just yesterday, when we went to the market together, he nearly talked a merchant's ear off, gushing about how adorable our daughter was - which was embarrassing, but true. Lucina was positively the cutest little baby in the world.

"She's so precious," he cooed as he scooped her up from the cradle, into his arms. "I don't want to leave her here during the expedition to Port Ferox..."

"I don't either," I agreed dismally. "But she'll be much safer at home with a wet nurse than on the road." The Valmese troops were knocking at our door at that very moment, and a skirmish would not be an absurd outcome. The best thing I could do for Lucina was travel to Port Ferox and hold back the antagonists, before the turmoil spilled out of the Valm and into her world.

Lucina was a calmly disposed infant and seldom wailed, but she did begin to whimper. Chrom began gently bouncing her in his arms, attempting to amuse her. Instinctively, I stepped closer, and Lucina reached for me, grabbing my hair braided over my shoulder. I took her from Chrom's arms and sat down to feed her. "Well..." Chrom sighed. "I'll go aid in the preparations for the journey." He kissed me on the head. "I promise, you'll have nothing to be uneasy about - in Ferox, in the Valm, wherever this excursion takes us. I'll be by your side." And with that, my husband left the room.

I caressed Lucina as she lay on me, until she fell asleep, well-fed and content. How nice it must be to be an infant. She knew nothing of the world, of the troubles of war and the stresses of foreign affairs and the complexities of this peculiar human society. I glanced out the window, dreaming of taking Lucina and Chrom and running away, abandoning the responsibilities laid upon us and establishing a happy, normal household together. But what would I accomplish? The world would not stop for me. The right thing to do was to fulfill my role as Ylisse's queen and stand by Chrom, even if we were brought back to the battlefield. I trusted my abilities as a tactician, and I trusted Chrom's promise.

"We'll return soon, Lucina," I whispered. "Just you wait. Your mother and father refuse to let you down."

* * *

"I feel a bit uneasy about returning there, though our visit is strictly diplomatic," Chrom mused as we rode south from Port Ferox to Plegia. Finally, I had learned to ride a horse, and my steed and I trotted alongside Chrom near the center of our formation.

"I understand," I admitted, pinching at the bridge of my nose in contemplation. It was my idea to seek their aid in our efforts against the threatening Valmese invasion, but I understood Chrom's concerns. There was always the possibility that resentful factions still lurked in Plegia, anxious to strike at the Ylissian royals as we entered the nation for the first time in two years. I, too, felt slightly insecure about requesting their aid. But there had been no strife between us following the war, and their support would likely mean the difference between victory and defeat against the Valmese. After experiencing the might of their forces in the skirmish at the port, I knew that seeking foreign aid would be the best option for Ylisse's military, despite a rough history with Plegia.

Chrom took his eyes off the road before us to direct attention to me. "No matter what, Robin, I stand by your decision," he said.

I looked up at the horizon, scanning the arid environment of Plegia - a land in which we had only experienced belligerence and tragedy. Even today, I knew something odd lurked there.

* * *

 _Who was she?_

The parley with Validar, for the most part, went off without a hitch. Ylisse's army would be receiving the support it needed.

 _But who was she?_

The person working with Validar, the one with silver hair and enigmatic eyes. The "hierophant" who mirrored me exactly, right down to my name - except they had this odd, sinister aura about them, as if they could suck the life out of you with only a glare.

 _And what was Validar?_

Finally, I met someone from my forgotten past. _"I apologize for neglecting to walk you down the aisle at your wedding..."_ he whispered menacingly in my ear, imposing over me as I nearly collapsed in another crippling migraine. But the meeting was behind us now, and I couldn't complain about it - I mean, we did accomplish our mission, right? Still, I was left deeply unsettled, feeling abnormally taciturn as we set up camp outside Plegia's capital. Chrom and I attempted to sit down and plan our route to the Valm, but both of us were clearly disturbed by the meeting.

Chrom took notice of my apprehension. "Robin, are you feeling alright?" he inquired.

A dull headache still drummed in my mind as i examined my hands, tracing the peculiar violet markings on them. "All this wondering about who I am... and it turns out, I'm the child of Validar." I scowled at the thought. "He was the one who tried to kill Emmeryn. A Grimleal... what does that mean? Frederick said that they worshiped Grima, the fell dragon of the war two thousand years ago. I don't... well, I don't want to think that they're the enemy anymore. But I... I don't know what to think, really."

Chrom gently took my hand in his. "We will figure this all out together, Robin. You have my word - before you're that man's child, you are yourself, and you are one of us."

My voice dropped to a whisper. "Chrom... did I ever tell you? In my dream, we were pitted against him - Validar. We fought and defeated him. But after that is the part where, every time, I kill you..." I began to tremble slightly at the thought of the nightmare. What did it mean? Validar, the Grimleal, the visions... everything about my past was a convoluted mess, and amnesia didn't help matters any.

Before Chrom could speak again, Frederick frantically entered our tent, appearing a tad embarrassed to catch us holding hands. Nonetheless, he proceeded. "Milord, Risen have encircled the camp!" he announced. Just like that, we were back on the battlefield.

* * *

The Risen we battled that night were much more advanced than any we had fought before. It was so odd; rather than mindless fighters, they had clear cognitive abilities and planned strategically just like any human tactician. Regardless, the army managed a fairly easy victory over the threat. Now we attempted to regroup the camp, though everyone was a tad shaken by the event and wary of Henry, the newcomer to our forces who began formally introducing himself to the Shepherds.

Though a skilled dark mage, Henry came off as perfectly annoying. But as he jabbered around the camp, I tuned him out with the noise of my thoughts - I couldn't find Chrom. Of course I trusted him, and I knew if something had befallen him, I would have found out. Yet I couldn't be at ease unless I knew where he was, especially since we had just come out of an unexpected encounter with the Risen.

"Nyah hah, are you looking for someone?" Henry asked me, startling me out of my daze. Was my concern really written on my face? "If you're looking for your _man_ , I saw him a ways from the west side of the camp."

"Do you mean Chrom?" I asked.

Henry nodded.

"Well then, thank you, Henry." I began walking towards where he promised Chrom was - I figured he was just practicing with his sword, or doing some stretches, or -

"Just so you know, I believe I saw him with a cute younger girl. Nyah hah!"

Briefly, the color drained from my face, and I picked up my pace as I turned away from Henry, not adding another word. What would Chrom be doing, away from the group, alone with a woman? No, no. It couldn't be anything like _that._ Chrom wouldn't dare to stoop to that level.

And yet, when I emerged from the tent, there he was, with a familiar blue-haired girl crying in his arms.

Marth.

Chrom took notice of me and... smiled. "Oh, Robin. What is it?" he asked.

I furrowed my brows at him in confusion. "Well, it's just that... you two are here alone and Marth... is crying... I trust you, Chrom, but is there a reason for the two of you to be alone?"

He looked to the girl. "Should we tell her, _Lucina_?"

My daughter? My daughter, no more than a few months old? "Lucina?! What do you mean?"

"Robin, this is going to come as a shock, but... you'll have to believe me. I'll just have to say it - this is our daughter, Lucina."

It took me a moment to comprehend what Chrom said. "...Wh-what?" I stuttered. "Have you gone completely mad?"

"Mo... Robin, it's true," the girl replied carefully. Shakily, she took a step closer to me. "Prove it with your own eyes, and look into mine."

Nervously, I gazed into her eyes, those deep, dark cerulean gems; sure enough, a familiar crest marked her left eye. "The brand..." I uttered. "It is indeed just like Lucina's..."

"Do you see now?" Chrom asked.

"I still can't say I do," I confessed. "I mean, this certainly isn't the only perplexing thing that has occurred tonight, but... if this girl is supposedly 'Lucina', then what of our baby at home in Ylisse?"

"Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe," Lucina replied. "I am from a different time, a time that has yet to be."

"...The future?"

"Yes. More than ten years hence, after history has taken a dark and destructive turn..." A grim expression crossed Lucina's visage, and I could tell she was attempting to avoid the recollection of memories of her time.

"...I think we need to tell the others as well now," I said. The three of us proceeded to return to the camp, where Chrom gathered the Shepherds to give a "status report".

Though she began to speak a bit timidly, Lucina explained her situation to us in the best detail she could; about the rise of Grima, about the death of the Shepherds, about Naga's spell, and about her comrades who traveled to the past with her. Hearing her tale aided me in making connections within my confusing world. If Grima was the one responsible for the future's destruction, then surely, Validar and the Grimleal played a role in this - weaving me into the predicament as well.

I mulled over this until later in the evening, when I was given the opportunity to speak with Lucina alone. We stood together in the cool night air, just outside my tent, taking in the environment one last time before we turned in for the night.

"My daughter..." I breathed, gently stroking her face to ensure she was really there. "You... you have grown into such a strong and beautiful woman, Lucina. Now I understand why you have done all you have in this time... Chrom and I are truly blessed."

Lucina forced herself to remain composed. "Thank you... milady," she replied.

"Will you not call me mother?"

"I... thought you might mind."

"Of course not! I love you with all my heart!"

"Oh, Mother..." Lucina sniffled.

She inched closer and immediately, I took her into my arms, allowing her to rest her head on my shoulder. At this vantage point, I took notice of how she was a few inches taller than me. She'd taken her height from her father, along with her dark hair, and her strong sense of justice. "You are the finest daughter anyone could ask for," I told her, channeling love from my heart to her's.

"Mother..." she managed, attempting to hold back tears and failing. "Oh, I've missed you more than you'll ever know..."

Before now, I couldn't imagine meeting my daughter like this so soon - it felt like I was cheating, in a way. Within the past few days, I had embraced her twice, but the occurrences were under drastically different circumstances. The young woman standing with me now had come so far and worked so hard for the sake of her family, her country, and her world. Knowing the struggles Lucina faced, I felt guilty for leaving her at the palace. She didn't ask for the future she was handed, but accepted all her challenges courageously and altruistically.

Deep inside, I knew I played pivotal role in the shaping of her future - more than that of a mother alone. The Grimleal were essential to Grima's domination, and judging by the dreams, the marks, and the ineffable connection detected between Validar and me, I too, was integrated into Grima's scheme.

* * *

I actually had to look up the game's script for this one. ^^; But for the most part, I try to avoid regurgitating the canon plot (because I'm assuming everyone knows enough to fill in the blanks for themselves. There's no point in telling the exact same story twice.). I integrated pieces in this chapter for the purpose of coherence.

On another note, I beat Sacred Stones! The final battle was truly a bitch. ouo But Seth and Eirika got married so... I really want to write something. (I feel like they aren't a very popular couple. But Sacred Stones doesn't seem to be that popular of a game, anyways, so I suppose I'll do what I want.)

Thank you for reading! As always, I appreciate all the feedback I can get!


	6. Illumination

With the military support of Plegia, a new dark mage, and a new ally in my daughter Lucina, the Ylissian troops advanced to the Valm. Rather than taking the direct route north though the wastes of Plegia, we opted this time to travel north, west though Ferox, and on to the port once more.

It was here that we began to encounter the fellow children that Lucina had mentioned. First, we met Kjelle, Sully's armor - clad daughter. Then, not even a few days after that, we encountered Morgan, the aspiring tactician.

My son.

Lucina instantly recognized her younger brother, and he immediately clung to me, his mother - though he had not yet been born in my time. Unfortunately, he claimed no recollection of his father. Perhaps amnesia was hereditary.

That night, after most of the troops went to bed and Chrom did the first shift of the nightly watch, a rainstorm thrashed against the tent. The rumble of distant thunder prevented my sleep, so I stayed up to study tomes by candlelight, sitting up in bed. I hoped to find something, anything about my predicament. Grimleal, Grimleal... the Ylissian books we had on hand mentioned little of the subject, but questions knawed at me like termites on a log. Was being "Grimleal" merely a religion? Or something more? If Validar was one, did that automatically make me Grimleal as well? And though Lucina was clearly branded by Naga, what of Morgan? Could I have passed my affliction onto my son?

I supposed I would discover the fate of Morgan in this time when he was born, which wouldn't be for a few years or so. Lucina said the age difference between herself and Morgan was around two years, and my daughter was pushing a year old now, so... Oh no. This meant I was to be pregnant again soon, and though I loved my children, I discovered in bearing Lucina that it was not exactly an enjoyable process for the body. I was already dreading a pregnancy I had not yet had...

"...Focus on the studies," I murmured to myself, attempting to redirect my attention to the text before me. The fate of the world literally depended on it, in a sense. But with so much to concern myself with - the impending Valmese campaign, the precarious detente with Plegia, the security of my daughter back home in Ylisse - straying from my reading was quite easy. When bombarded with earthly dilemmas, other - worldly issues seemed so nebulous and out of reach.

Slowly, I attempted to read the book once more, absorbing it one word at a time. I still only made the progress of a snail when Chrom entered the tent, drying his wet hair with a towel.

I looked up at him and giggled. "Nice coiffure, love," I teased. The towel left his hair sticking in all sorts of directions, much unlike its normal tameness.

"I try my best," he replied with a chuckle. Chrom proceeded to remove his boots and gear, keeping his sword within arm's length from the straw mattress we shared. He unbuttoned his shirt and shook it out, attempting to rid it of excess water, and laid it flat to dry. "You wouldn't believe how terrible it is out there. The rain is coming down in buckets... washtubs, even."

"Oh my. I've been hearing the thunder an lightning, and they're only getting closer. The worst definitely has yet to come.. " I attempted to redirect myself to the book, but I just couldn't focus anymore. It didn't really seem that words on paper were worth much. As Chrom sat next to me, I decided that perhaps I would try a different volume tomorrow.

Without a word, he tenderly brushed his lips against my neck, my collar, my shoulder. Slightly damp hair ticked my skin, and a shiver went down my spine. I turned to lock eyes with him.

The thunder rolled and rumbled.

Even now, whenever he looked at me that way, my heart raced excitedly and my face flushed with warmth. I closed the book in my lap and set it aside.

Finding his lips in the half-light, I kissed back - gently at first, then passionately, finding a rhythm in the storm around us. He cautiously pulled my shirt over my head, and I allowed it, pushing the blouse to the side with my study materials. For the most part, we were reduced to skin against skin, consumed by love.

I slid my palms against his chest, running them against the old battle scars that marred his skin. Steadily, I pushed him down and pulled myself above his body, hovering mere inches from his face. My eyes shut gracefully, and I kissed him more. Despite the amount of time we had been in love, he was still careful about touching me; shyly, he placed his hands on my hips, feeling for the rest of my garments...

And suddenly, I lost consciousness.

It wasn't that I passed out. I felt out of control of my own body, and some other force took the reins of my conscious behavior. It felt ugly and dull, as if I was no more than a weight. My sense of self was tossed aside, and higher motivations took over.

Lightning flashed.

I picked myself up. My hands moved on their own and attacked Chrom's neck, grabbing him tightly and forcing the air from his windpipe. He failed to formulate any sort of reaction and just laid there, gazing up at me with helpless, confused eyes.

Thunder growled.

"R-robin..." he choked. "What... what in gods'... name..."

The nightmare flashed vividly before my eyes. Darkness. Chrom's lifeless body. Grima's victory. _"The prince..."_ I heard a muffled whisper tell me. _"Kill... him..."_

What was I doing?

The lightning and thunder continued to dance in the squall surrounding the camp.

Shakily, I eased my grip, fighting against my mind.

 _This isn't me._

 _I'm me._

Migraines pounded fiercely in my head as I fought the stream of thoughts, the evil motivations.

 _Get out. GET OUT._

Finally, I let go of his neck and collapsed next to him, sinking like a boulder into the floor. Chrom sat up and coughed violently upon finding the freedom to breathe once more. "What were you thinking?!" he muttered hoarsely. "Robin?"

"I'm so sorry..." I managed, holding back sobs.

Chrom took a deep breath, resting his head in his hand. Clearly, he was perplexed, and tried his best to not grow agitated. "What is the matter with you?" he asked, careful to not raise his voice.

Flash.

I felt the insight come to me all at once. Oddly, I smiled, relieved to have found an answer.

"Chrom..." I whispered. Tears brimmed at the edges of my eyes. "I... I am being controlled. By Grima."


	7. Forming Connections

After rummaging though a chest full of our collection of magic tomes and edible plant guides, I finally recovered the book I sought. The dull, violet cover showed signs of gentle wear-and-tear, having been toted around from the Ylissian library, then into the convoy and around the continent. I ran my fingers over the smooth, black-print title: _The Three Psychic Energies._

I peered over my shoulder; no one was immediately behind me. Though I didn't act particularly furtive, in the interest of morale, I kept my revelation a secret from the rest of the troops. During the conquest of the Valm, the last thing anyone needed was the burden of Grima's presence within their ranks. There was still self-evaluation to do; if the enemy was within me, then I was the only one truly capable of understanding them.

Slowly, I flipped open the book. I recalled skimming through it previously, one day that I spent studying in the palace library because there wasn't much else to do while expecting Lucina. Having previously read the material, everything made sense to me.

Apparently, the energy of the mind was a trinity of forces. First, the ego determined right from wrong. Then, the super ego above it acted as the true moral compass, telling what one ought to do, rather than simple ethics. And at the base of it all was the id, containing all the motivation for immediate gratification. It was ugly and thoughtless and ravaging, seeking internal want without regard for external consequences. Give it an inch, and it would take a mile.

This is what I determined to be the root of Grima's infection within me.

I closed the book and slipped it into my satchel. Pulling my hands from the bag, I took notice of how the frigid northern air had dried them out. Lightly, I felt the dull roughness of my skin by tracing the nefarious - looking brand printed on me - the signature of the fell dragon. Being of Grimleal lineage, Grima was born within me, along with the id, which developed before the ego and super ego began to moderate. There was nothing I could do to rid myself of the demon within me - it was a tumor fused to my psyche. Grima would always be there, deep within the waters of my subconscious, attempting to manifest itself at the surface of my being.

There was one way to repress its power, as I discovered the night I attacked Chrom - _I_ could overrule Grima's desires. The executive power of the super ego could dominate the id, but only if given the power to do so - if I focused once silencing Grima's demands, then they had little power against my actions.

This alone couldn't destroy the monster. As I found in the next few days, I continued to experience the occasional vision - usually of Validar speaking to Grima - coupled with a headache. However, I was learning to control them now, and instead of Grima peering into my mind, I began to invade its plans. I was the private audience for Grima's attempt to rule the world, which lead me to another conclusion: perhaps this made me the most adept to eradicate the dragon, once and for all.

* * *

The day after I sorted out all this introspection, I confided it in Chrom. Once again, we were on the move, finally en route to Valm via ship. Children of land-locked upbringings, we found the adjustment to sea-faring quite awkward, remaining in the open, salty air of the deck for some time in attempts to acclimate to the environment. Chrom stood in front of me, leaning against the ship's railing, sea breeze tussling his hair, which was slightly shorter than normal thanks to a recent haircut (courtesy of Frederick).

"You had something to tell me?" Chrom asked, snapping me out of a daze - I'd spent a good moment staring at him, formulating what I would say.

"Chrom, this is going to sound absurd," I began. "But I think I should attack the fell dragon."

He looked at me incredulously. "You intend to take down a godly power?"

"And forsake my ancestors at that," I replied confidently, and proceeded to explain my conjectures about the situation. I told him about the visions, showed him the texts I'd studied, and essentially spilled the mess that had been clouding my thoughts for the past few days. He focused on me as I spoke, attempting to understand my complex, technical explanation.

The way Chrom looked at me, I feared he was completely lost, but he was only contemplating. "In this case," he said after I finished my little monologue, "just how are we going to destroy Grima?"

I sighed and looked out on the waters. I had all the theory in the world, but not a concrete plan. "That's what I'm not quite certain on," I answered. "I've great ideas, that's for sure. But as for actual logistics? How do we do it? We're talking about gods, for goodness' sake. It's incredibly daunting."

Now that I put those sentiments into words, silence fell on us, and we stood in the comfort of each others' presence for some time, mulling over our dilemma. I gazed up at the sky, covered in a friendly blanket of clouds. How did one go about defeating a demon? And how did one dispel that demon if it chose their own body as a vessel? I couldn't attack Grima head on - I didn't even know where it's physical form resided. Nor could I banish its manifestation in my mind.

"What appears in the visions?" Chrom inquired. "Is it still that nightmare?"

"Interesting you should ask," I replied. "I still see that from time to time. But the other visions I see, of the dark figure speaking to 'Grima'... I think I finally understand. The person in the vision is Validar, just like how I keep seeing him in the dreams. Sometimes I just... well, it's whenever I get those random migraines."

"Go on."

"The pain tears through my head, and I see Validar. He talks to Grima in some dark room, but I can never tell where it is, nor can I see Grima. The two speak about what they intend to do, and about what we're doing as well, but the vision never lasts more than a minute or two. It's quite odd."

Chrom rested his chin in his hands. "In that case... what if we tricked Grima? I mean, I'm not necessarily a tactician, and you don't have to-"

My face illuminated in delight and inspiration. "Chrom, you're brilliant!"

"Hm?"

"Listen. We can't trick Grima in the sense of say, laying a trap and waiting for it to fall into it. But perhaps we could turn Grima's own perogative against itself. I contain this key into its mind and emotion, so with focus, I could determine what Grima's plans against us are. We'll play with Grima, follow everything it thinks we'll do, and when the moment is right... We strike. We change fate."

"You're certain?"

I placed my hands up on Chrom's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I may not be sure what the future holds. But for the sake of everyone, I am determined to kill Grima, or else die trying."

He closed his eyes for a moment, processing the gravity of our situation, and reopened them. His hands took mine as he made eye contact with me once more, and he smiled. "Let's make this happen then, Robin. My strength is yours."

The mere thought of such an enterprise evoked trepidation in me - in fable, those who fooled the gods were provided the harshest punishment. But Chrom was by my side, and we had been through so much already. I refused to be the pawn of fate - I would see to it that Grima perished.

* * *

The plot to defeat Grima could not completely remain a secret. As my visions gradually revealed more details of past and future, I gradually confided more of these secrets with the fellow troops. We played along with Grima perfectly, acting out our "fate" to the extent that Basilio fabricated his own death.

Yet I couldn't bring myself to confide everything in Lucina. She knew that Grima was responsible for the death of her parents, but never knew that her own mother was host to the monster. How did I tell my daughter that her own mother was no more than a shell? How did I tell her that in this timeline, all she worked for could be ruined by my power? While she knew I understood more than anyone Grima's scheme, I kept quite furtive about the details around her especially.

So perhaps this is why she attempted to kill me.

It was the night that I made the iredeemable blunder of giving the Fire Emblem up to Validar. I was mulling over it for hours. The fact that, despite all my progress in fighting evil's grip on me, Validar was still able to take control of me at his whim... it made me ill. Even though Chrom accepted my apologies the first time, I felt as if I couldn't say them enough. Endlessly, I paced around. How could I fix this? How could I truly prevent Grima from consuming me?

Lucina came up to me, and we spoke. Then, without warning, I was face to face with Falchion's blade.

"Stay where you are, Mother!" she commanded. "I have no choice. I must kill you."

"What?! What madness is this?" I retaliated.

Lucina took a breath. "In my future... you kill my father."

I gazed back at her in shock, attempting to hide how flustered I was, but sweat beaded rapidly on my brow. "N-no!" I exclaimed. "That's insane! Why would I kill Chrom?" Yet I knew she was right. In the other world, I was her father's killer. And in this world, I still ran the risk of playing that role, as evident of the fact that the sacred Fire Emblem lay in Validar's hands.

"I was not certain myself, until now..." she explained. "I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so... But today's events make it clear. You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take Father's life, and very soon..."

"L-Lucina, wait..."

"If Father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made." She tried so hard to sound confident, yet her voice choked on the tears she held back. "I... I am sorry, Mother! I know this is matricide, I... I know that..."

"Lucina, you don't have to -" My daughter really was going to kill me.

"Don't make it harder. It...will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done..."

I contemplated her judgement - Lucina wasn't incorrect in the least. After what I had done... perhaps it was better for me to die now. Resignation hung over me like a fog. At least Grima would lose its vessel in this world, and Chrom and Lucina would be spared of its terror. All I wanted was to ensure their well being...

"...My life is yours," I told Lucina. "It always has been."

"Don't say that, Mother!" Lucina faltered, and Falchion vacillated in her grip. "That only... makes it harder..."

"I would give my life for Chrom... and for you," I said as clasped my hands together in front of me, proving I would not struggle against her. "I know you will be quick about it. I love you, Lucina." I shut my eyes. If anything were to be my final words, I willed them to be words of love.

There was a suspended moment. No one moved, no one made a sound, no one breathed.

"Damn me!" It was Lucina's voice, followed by the clank of metal on the earth. My eyes flitted open in alarm. Falchion lay on the ground, and its wielder stood before me, weeping. "I can't do it!" she cried desperately. "I love you too much! I'm sorry, Mother, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, p-please, please forgive me!"

Natually, I opened my arms to her, and we embraced. "My poor girl..." I whispered. "There's nothing to forgive." Perhaps I wasn't to die tonight. Even if I felt I deserved it, I trusted that Lucina had been raised to be a woman of sound judgement.

I recalled the reason I should keep living - she wept in my arms at that moment. For her sake, I would continue the fight. For her sake, I would defy fate.

"Are you done, Lucina?"

And for his sake as well.

Chrom walked in from behind me, causing Lucina to pull away from me frantically, wiping at her eyes. "Father! I... I can explain!" she stuttered.

"No need," Chrom replied. "You're not the only one who can eavesdrop, you know. I heard every word. Lucina, and I know your heart is in the right place..." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "But I trust Robin. You cannot shake my faith in her. We have held fast through good times and ill... sworn to be two halves of a greater whole."

I pulled up my hand and examined my engagement band. I ought to clean it - the gold was tarnished from countless battles, from the dawn of the Plegian War to our return from the Valm. It had seen all things, from death, to life, to hatred, to love.

"You underestimate the strength of those ties, the bonds we share," Chrom continued. "I believe in them more than some foretold 'destiny'."

"That is easier to say when you haven't seen it yourself..." Lucina said despondently.

Chrom shook his head. "Lucina, aren't our ties stronger here now than they were in your future? You said so yourself. In this flow of time we are bound tigher than ever, you and I. Not just as father and daughter... But as friends. We can change things—we already have...and we will do so again."

I glanced up at Chrom. Our bond... yes. That was all we needed. To know love, to know these ties... that was all I needed, really. That was all I needed to fight this.

"...Very well, Father," Lucina conceded. She looked to me once more. "Mother I... I hope someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me... And I pray... That is, I trust the both of you will prove me wrong. That the future will crack and fall apart before our family bond ever does."

"You can count on me," I told her, and I meant it. I'd already promised at the wedding that I would never fail my husband. And though I didn't understand the promise Lucina had me make then, that afternoon in the garden, I understood now. The poor girl had been let down by forces beyond her. Now that I knew my part in all this, saving the world didn't seem too far out of reach.


	8. Farewell, My Love

"...ve to...ack...!"

 _Where am I?_

Everything was so dark, ink black and devoid of hope. I felt nothing, only that dull, sinking feeling...

 _How did I get here?_

We... lost. That was it.

"Yo... ha... fi... back! ...ing..!"

 _Is that you?_

I heard a voice, a familar one. It pulled at me, reaching deep into my heart, tugging...

"Fight ba...! ...ave to keep ...ing! Fight back, Robin! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!"

"Chrom!" I shouted frantically. "Chrom, Chrom it's you! I can hear you!" Tears welled up in my eyes, and I felt myself smile, relieved to hear his voice.

"NO! You are mine now! The dragon's grip cannot be broken!"

 _But where are you?_

"Come back to us, Robin!"

"Robin, remember the days we spent together!"

"We're all right here, by your side!"

"Mother! You mean everything to me! I can't lose you again!"

"You'll return. I know you will."

"Robin... Robin... Robin...!"

 _I can hear them..._

"I can hear my friends!" I shouted.

"Stop this at once!" Grima bellowed. "SILENCE those wretched voices! You are all powerless! Frail! Insignificant! You are NOTHING!"

I paid the dragon no heed.

"Return to us, Robin! Your bond with us is stronger than even the fell dragon's might!"

 _I love you._

His voice gave me strength, and I rose from the darkness like a phoenix.

"Chrom! I'm coming, I'm coming Chrom! Hold on!" I reached for him through the darkness, grasping at the warmth of his voice.

Finally, I fell out of Grima's clutches and into light, tumbling into Chrom's arms. We found ourselves face to face, smiling like fools. Now was the time I needed him most, and without fail, he was there for me. My heart fluttered as he kissed my forehead. I placed my hands on his sturdy arms, wishing to stay with him forever.

"Hope isn't gone yet," he encouraged, looking into my eyes with confidence. "We're going to make this happen, I swear."

I knew every word was truth.

"Children of man, take my power! Rise now, and face the fell dragon!"

The voice was disembodied, but we knew it to be that of Naga from its gentle, heavenly qualities, like a hymn. The god's magic fell upon us, and my allies and I were all rejuvenated.

Now, everything felt real. Once more, I knew where I was - the entire Ylissian army stood on the back of the fell dragon, prepared to confront Grima at its weak spot in the neck. Blades sharpened, tomes in hand, weapons drawn; the final battle lay before us, and we were ready to take whatever it threw at us. We would not lose.

"Hear my words, Awakener!" Naga continued, addressing Chrom. "Grima's servants will beset you to no end. Dispatch him as soon as you are able! Once the fell one is weakened, a choice will await you... If Chrom lets fall the final blow, Grima shall survive but return to his slumber..."

"So be it," Chrom accepted nobly.

"But if you, Robin, strike in Chrom's stead, both your life and Grima's are forever over. Only in this way may the fell dragon be destroyed for good and all."

I said nothing. So the only way to end this for good... was to end myself. Of course it would have to be this way. After all, I wouldn't exist in the first place if Grima didn't.

But I knew Chrom would attempt to take the final strike for his own. I looked to Falchion, sitting powerfully in his grip. The awakened blade exuded energy, might flowing from it like a fountain. The sword itself was prepared to dispatch a god, as was the chosen one who wielded it.

"The final decision...is yours," Naga whispered, and with that, their voice vanished.

The battle commenced.

* * *

Chrom and I moved as one though the whole strife, knocking down every servant it sent our way. Fighting was tenuous and downright odious - every other step, and there was an enemy. Yet Chrom and I did not back down. Bit by bit, we fought our way up Grima's neck. Bit by bit, we closed in on our ultimate target.

Finally, Grima appeared, still taking my appearance... the wretched beast still stooped to manipulate our psyches. A small part of the army made it this far already - just ahead of us, the front line advanced, Kellam and Frederick leading the troops onwards. As I examined Grima closer, I discovered a single figure at the point of confronting it.

"Oh no..." I muttered.

"LUCINA!" Chrom shouted. Without a thought, the two of us broke into a sprint towards the duel, dodging as many enemies as possible to reach her.

"She can't... just rush into the battle...!" I said through gritted teeth, and then it dawned on me. "She's... facing off against her real mother..."

"That's why she can't face it alone! She knows better than to get ahead of everyone like that!"

I smirked. I knew Chrom would do the same thing in attempts to be just. Lucina's entire world was destroyed because of the monster before us; perhaps she did have the right to engage it. But if I could help anything, that girl was not going to spar with the most powerful enemy known to man. I would protect her.

"I lost to you once, monster," Lucina courageously told the dragon. "I shall not lose again! Die, so that our future may live!"

We swept into the battle as she made her remarks. "Not so fast, Lucina!" Chrom shouted, appearing on the scene before me thanks to his quicker step. "You will not face this alone. Not in my time."

Lucina's eyes were wide as she turned to us, alarmed. "Mother! Father! No... you can't! The fell dragon will only take you once more!"

"You as well, if you act as reckless as to rush into battle alone! We stand by you!"

She sighed and redirected her attention to the foe at hand, readying her blade. "Thank you, father. I'm... doing this for you," she said, and charged, with her father by her side.

"...YOU CANNOT SLAY... WHAT CAN NEVER DIE..." Grima snarled.

Nimble as lightning, Lucina's blade stuck Grima directly across the chest, and such a blow should have been fatal. The demon fell back, clutching its wound, cursing the power of the sword - but they did not perish. As Grima said, they were not human. They could not die.

Grima's visage contorted itself into a menacing grin. They glared at Lucina, murmuring an incantation under their breath, and thrust out their arm.

Dark miasma stampeded Lucina. The great force hit her tremendously, knocking her tiny body into the sky. She flew away from Grima and landed with a sickening thud. Chrom didn't get the chance to block the blow, or even counterattack on Lucina's behalf. The raw, mesmerizing power of the fell dragon left him gaping at the terror it wrecked on our daughter.

I raced towards her. "Lucina... Lucina!"

She laid feebly on the black scales of Grima's neck. Her lip quivered. "Mm... mother...? It hurts... what hap...pened..?"

I examined her wounds. Grima nailed her right in the stomach, and blood seeped through the thick fabric of her coat, drenching the garments and spilling upon the ground as well. It didn't look good at all - her skin paled, her pulse dropped, and her blood loss was rapid, so even if a cleric did get here...

"Sh-she didn't even... she is my m-mom... but..." Lucina whimpered. Her face was white as snow. "She didn't... hesitate... at all."

"Grima is not your mother," I promised her, gently brushing her cheek with my hand, hoping to calm her. "That role belongs to me now. And I am going to make sure... I will ensure Grima cannot cause trouble in this time the way they did in yours."

Tears were streaming down my face, and I clutched Lucina's hand in mine. I'd seen more than my fair share of war, and enough bloodshed for anyone. But I was not desensitized. My heart ached terribly to see that girl laying here, wearing a blank, helpless expression...

Chrom appeared frantically from behind, and I looked up at him.

Grimly, I shook my head.

With the most determination I had ever seen, Chrom furrowed his brows, grabbed Falchion's hilt, and ran towards Grima once more.

"Lucina..." I breathed. "You were so brave... do you remember? That day... I got married, and I promised to protect Chrom and you... I refuse to back out. The monster that did this to you... it will fall. For good..."

I shut her eyes.

Rising to my feet, I darted off to join Chrom, the infuriated and vengeful father.

* * *

"I come to end you, Grima!" Chrom proclaimed as he confronted the demon once more. Never before had I seen him so livid. He clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on his sword untill his knuckles turned white - a heavy heart and a future at stake would do that to anyone.

"ARROGANT MORTAL..." Grima retorted. "I AM THE END!"

Chrom seethed with power and anger. Quick as lightning, he bounded toward the monster and attacked, slicing it over, and over, and over again with his blade.

Falchion, the exalted sword, was merciless. Blessed with Naga's power, only it could yield marked damage upon a demon. Grima sustained injury unfathomable to man by its force - if it was mortal, it would be long gone at this point. But Chrom's relentless strikes knocked the fell dragon off its feet, and they collapsed helplessly before us.

Grima's breath was heavy as it bitterly gazed up at us.

"Now, Robin! This is our chance!" Chrom declared. "I'm going to finish it!" He held Falchion sturdily in both hands, prepared to deliver the finishing blow.

"Chrom, stand down."

I inhaled deeply and drew my own blade from my cloak, a fine and unblunted Levin sword.

"...Robin?! Wait, what -"

Grima looked at me in shock. "...WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" they spat.

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same," I explained, trying my best to remain calm. "Now I can give my life to protect those I care for..."

I peered over at Chrom and smiled.

"...YOU WOULD ...NOT DARE!"

"I would and I will." Slowly, I inched toward Grima, one step at a time. I shook like something terrible, but proceeded nonetheless. There was a job to be done. "The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I... we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!"

With that, I charged.

I sank my weapon into Grima's weakened vessel, stabbing right where the heart should have been.

Yet I didn't see the fell dragon's death.

I saw my friends. There was Lissa, enjoying teatime with Maribelle. There was Sumia, playing with stray dogs in Ylissitol. There was Frederick, dusting every inch of the barracks in fear of sneezes afflicting the troops.

And I saw Chrom. I saw him swinging his blade in the warmth of summer, dancing around the garden like a butterfly. I saw Lucina, my infant daughter sound asleep in her cradle, shielded from this madness.

 _This is for you._

"...NOOOOO!"

In an explosion of dark energy, Grima was gone.

I rose uneasily, taking shallow breaths. Had I really done it? There was an empty space where the body of Grima once stood - miraculously, an overwhelming "something" had been reduced to nothing.

"Robin! No!" Chrom grabbed my arm in a panic, turning me to him.

I looked up and admired my husband. The battle wore him down terribly, and beads of sweat habitated his brow. Yet he still maintained the energy to fully concern himself with my fate.

Pulling my hand from his, I wrapped my arms around his waist. No longer did I feel "full" - my senses were fading quickly, and my exsistance began to feel like that of a fragile leaf in autumn. One more gust and I'd fly away.

"Thank you, Chrom," I managed. Speaking was difficult for someone with magically dissolving lungs. "For... everything... Tell the others...my last thoughts were of them... May we meet again, in a better life..."

Tears fell from Chrom's lamenting cerulean eyes. "Robin... Robin, I love you."

I attempted to dry his face, but my hand already ceased to exist. Oh well. I smiled bittersweetly. "I love you too, Chrom, and I always will. Never forget that."

We were suspended speechlessly for only a moment longer, and I completely dissipated, reduced to nothing but air.

"Robin... no! Ah, gods, no! ROBIN!"

My heart ached to do this to Chrom and everyone, but it was in the world's best intrest. I could accept my sacrifice if it meant they could live, if it meant Lucina did not die in vain and no one would ever have to face Grima's wrath ever again.

Just like that, I was gone.


	9. Promised

_"Don't cry, Lissa. We'll see them again. I'm sure of it."_

Everything was bathed in white. I felt comfortably warm, as if I'd been swaddled in a blanket after marching through a rainstorm.

 _"Remember what Naga said? That Robin would survive if our ties were strong enough. This isn't over. I believe Robin is out there... somewhere... And I'll find them."_

Was this death?

 _"If it takes me the rest of my days, I'll find them..."_

No... there was that voice... that voice was alive.

 _"Robin has secured for us all the most precious gift: a future. Now it falls upon our shoulders to protect what was given. I vow to give my all to healing the damage this war has wrought upon the realm. When Robin returns, I want them to see what their sacrifice bought."_

Chrom.

 _"Robin... if you can hear me... You will always have a place here with us. Remember that. Always."_

My place... our bonds...

"They are strong," a voice said. "The ties between you and your comrades are unbreakable."

I couldn't see the source of the sound, but the holy voice filled the blank expanse in which I stood.

"That is why you remain here, in between the realms of living and dead. But this is no place for a spirit to dwell..."

No, I couldn't live here, in isolation. I wanted to be with Chrom.

"May you be granted a new body in the land of the living. Continue to make propitious use of the life you have been blessed with."

The white disappeared.

I was going home.


	10. Full Circle

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING."

"What do you suppose we do?"

"I... I dunno... do you think they remember...?"

Gradually, my eyes opened, and they came into view. The handsome blue-haired man and his perky younger sister stood over me in a grassy meadow.

He smiled at me benignly. "I see you're awake now."

"Hey there!"

"There's better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand."

I did as told, placing my hand delicately in his, noticing how smooth and pale it was. My hands were completely bare, free of any markings...

The brands of Grima were gone.

As Chrom pulled me up out of the grass, I grinned from ear to ear. He helped me upright, to where I stood mere inches from him, but I surprised him my throwing my arms around his neck. I gazed up at him, feeling absolutely ecstatic and light as a feather. "Chrom!" I exclaimed. "Chrom... you're here!"

He seamlessly scooped me up into his arms, smiling brightly. "Of course I'm here! We knew we'd find you. We met here once before, didn't we?"

"Oh, Chrom..." With the weight of Grima's presence finally gone, I had never felt so superb. "I love you so much," I breathed.

"You don't know how much I missed hearing that," he replied gently. "I love you."

I brought myself closer to Chrom, drawn to him by attraction of gravitational proportions. When I pressed my lips against his, it felt like our first kiss all over again, tender and warm and sweet. Somewhat reluctantly, we pulled away from each other; in this moment, our sights were only for each other.

We beamed at each other fondly, knowing for certain that the future lay before us, open for infinite possibilities, and the absolute worst was behind us. I was here, and he was here - that was all we needed to move forward.

"Welcome back," Chrom said earnestly. "It's all over now."

* * *

Ta da! That's it! Finally, I've finished a fic. Thank you so so so so much for reading!

Though some parts were difficult - basing a good portion of the story directly off canon wasn't very fun - I had a lot of fun writing this. It's no masterpiece, but it's a start, and I'm growing as an author. (And don't forget, comments and feedback help with this a lot! I appreciate that to no end!)

I'm planning on writing another fic now (the Seth/Eirika thing I mentioned in a previous chapter's notes - I'm looking at crafting a little three-chapter piece for them.) So please stay tuned! ouo

And an important note - I am gradually shifting over to my AO3 account, here = /users/starlies

I cannot offer enough thanks for everyone who took the time to read all of this. I love you!


End file.
